blockfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Blockbots
Blockbots The Blockbots originated on a planet ruled by the Blosks, an intelligent race of unknown origins. They created many devices to aid them in their lives, eventually creating the Model One Blockbot. An A.I. That destroyed the blosks and their whole species. The war was brief, and now only the Blockbots remain - a cold and calculating race of machines. They seek to purge all life from the the Blockverse, and assimilate it into the Block Grid - all that is left of planet Mecha. Details Blockbots are a well rounded race. They have strong guns with lots of equipment to increase damage and resistances. They also have strong melee weapons and a stun shield. Be forewarned that they spawn in groups of 1, albeit at a very fast rate. However, they strangley are affected by poison, and the radio active residue of some zomblock abilities. Even though they use an Anti Gravity system, making them quick and mobile, except for the hero Tank. He kinda stinks. Heroes- Tank, a slow and relatively weak unit, until you see his abilities! A cheap quick damaging shot, a burst of scatter missiles, and my favorite, a barrage of energy from above targeting random blocks and units! Alpha, the starting hero, and easily the easiest to use. With a nanobots ability, boosting his and nearby units' stats, a charged ball of death that slows and damages any thing in its AOE, and again my favorite, High Yield... That basically (about) TRIPLES unit production rate! Striker, the essential assassin! His amazing abilities are Cloak, preventing him from damaging or being damaged by intention (another way of saying nothing can damage him except splash damage near him), Power Surge, an ability that is the most useful of Striker's set. It makes him attack faster, dodge much more, and even rapidly teleport short distances! And in the fray of bullets, lasers, and axes alike, use his final ability Discharge, which absorbs ALL damage taken for a short period of time and releases it in a HUGE, REALLY COOL explosion! Strategy It is a very good idea to use the swarm to increase squad size to overwhelm your opponent but the swarm decreases health and damage. Or ( Depending on what kind of race you are battling,) equipt them with anything to counter the opposing team's main way of attack. Example: Blockbot Vs zomblock, use meleee withe a heavy alloy ( type one) or shields to counteract the zomblocks only ( apart from totems) only way of attacking. And use Strkier for killing enemy ranged units and heroes, alpha is a normal shooter, and tank, well, like you would a tank! Except without the REALLY BIG GUN part. Another tip is to use multiple charger blocks to upgrade your hero's damage and health to become an unstoppable war machine! Slow, but after about 3 or more times your original health, you will normally one shot heroes far superior to your own. Even Tank eventually becomes good. Category:BF War Category:Races